Nobody Does It Better
by maddmman
Summary: Just read it. Sort of a songfic, the name should give it away. Rated T since K ratings are pointless


**Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond, Carly Simon, Full Metal Panic, or any other thing relating to this piece of work. In short, I own nothing.**

_AN: This is based off a song by Carly Simon from the James Bond film "The Spy Who Loved Me" as well as some of my own writing. Obviously, I had to change one of the words in the song to fit the situation, but the basic meaning is still there. This is what I pictured when I heard the song, recently, so I put it on paper (e-paper). Enjoy, or don't enjoy….it's up to you. I just felt like I had to do this or it would drive me insane. Also, if you've never heard the song, I recommend you listen to it. That is all._

An explosion rocked the school with tremendous force. One minute, she had been picking up her things and heading towards the Principal's office. On her way out the door she noticed a backpack she had not seen before. Remembering the new kid had one similar to the one in front of her, she sighed at the thought that he had probably left in a hurry after what that idiot did to him. Honestly, putting a gun to that poor new guy's temple and screaming "What are you motives for being her??!!" was not a good way to introduce a new student. As she bent down to pick up the backpack, she heard a faint ticking sound. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the backpack was doing the ticking. As she dove for cover in the back of the room, an explosion knocked her off of her feet and into the wall. It was then she blacked out….

Meanwhile, he was speaking with the Principal on another matter that got him in trouble. He had noticed a suspicious student and "questioned" him the only way he knew how. He mentally sighed as he thought of the numerous times he had been down to her office lately. He made a mental note to perform a background check in the new guy when suddenly, it hit him: that new guy had left his backpack in the room with her and he had left her unprotected. He quickly sprinted back to the classroom leaving the confused Principal in mid-sentence. He rounded a corner and kicked off a wall to maintain his momentum and drew nearer to the classroom. As approached the door he was knocked down by some unseen force. Instinct kicked in as he threw his arms in front of his face to protect him from any flying debris. He arose sore and with minor scratches on his arms, but other than that he was fine. Instantly, his thought went to the situation at hand. The shockwave alone was enough to knock him down as he grew more concerned for the blue-headed goddess that he had left in that room alone. His face filled with worry as his well-trained ears heard two distinct sounds when it had went off: the sound of an explosion and the dull thud of a body. His face went white at the thought that he had let someone get by his defenses and hurt her. When he opened the door and took in what lay before him, his features sank even more. Her body was crumpled up next to the wall and a small trickle of blood was coming out from underneath her. He cursed as he hurdled several overturned desks and other debris in a frantic effort to reach her. He was just hoping it was not too late as he gently turned her over and lifted her head up…

….she awoke to see a pair of steel eyes and a handsome face full of concern. She remembered what happened as she felt the warm, sticky redness run down from her forehead. She tried to stand but only succeeded in collapsing weakly in his arms. Although she had just been through a traumatic experience, she felt safe in his arms and pulled him closer, small bits of moisture appearing at the corners of her eyes. When she looked up…

"Ms. Chidori! Are you OK?" He felt sick as he saw she was bleeding. It was his fault this had happened…  
_Nobody does it better  
Makes me feel sad for the rest_

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" She noticed his worried expression.  
_Nobody does it half as good as you  
Baby you're the best._

"You had me concerned. It was my fault…I'm sorry. If you had been hurt…." At least she was OK…he didn't know what would happen if she…  
_I wasn't lookin'  
But somehow you found me_

"Don't worry about it…H-Hey Sousuke?" Could she tell him? Would she finally be able to tell him how she felt?  
_I tried to hide from your love light  
But like heaven above me_

"Yes?" She was gorgeous, even in her current disheveled state.  
_The soldier who loved me  
Is keepin' all me secrets safe tonight_

"I'm sorry…" These feelings inside her…she had to tell him.  
_And nobody does it better  
Though sometimes I wish someone could_

"For what? I had already stated that this incident was my fau-" He noticed she was struggling with something.  
_Nobody does it quite the way you do  
Why'd you have to be so good?_

"Never mind that…I'm sorry….for acting the way I do sometimes…"_  
The way that you hold me  
Whenever you hold me_

"Uh…it is not a problem."  
_There's some kind of magic inside you  
That keeps me from runnin'_

"Thanks…" She gazed into his slate eyes as he beheld her angelic face.  
_But just keep it comin'  
How'd you learn to do the things you do?_

_And nobody does it better_  
"Hey Sousuke?" She leaned up and into him, as he looked down their faces only inches apart.

_Makes me feel sad for the rest_  
"Yes?" He leaned closer, still holding her in his strong arms. Both of them were lightly blushing by now.

_Nobody does it half as good as you_  
"….." She felt safe in his arms…if only she could tell him those three words….

_Baby, baby, darlin' you're the best_  
"Let's go home."

_Baby you're the best_  
"Affirmative."

_Baby you're the best_


End file.
